Tohru's Relocation
by Blue Angel76
Summary: After a situation puts Tohru in a corner, she decides to leave the Sohma's on Akito's wishes. Akito helps her with never seeing Yuki again by transfering her to a new school: Ouran Academy. Rated T just to be on the safe side!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to a new story! I don't really have much to say right now, except for enjoy and review for the next chapter! Cya!**

Tohru looked up at the huge building called Ouran Academy. Holding back tears for what felt like the fifth time that day, she shuffled to the office, hoping she wouldn't get lost. She would miss seeing Yuki and Kyo every day, but she knew she had a good reason to leave them. If she hadn't left, Akito would have harmed Yuki even more than he was, and he was close to death. Tohru held back more tears thinking about the pained looked on his face when she announced she would leave.

Suddenly, she bumped into a blonde boy's back. Standing up immediately, she bowed repeatedly. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" She exclaimed. "Hello Princess, I'm fine, are you harmed?" The boy asked, holding out a rose that seemed to come out of nowhere. "No, I'm alright! A bit lost, but okay." Tohru replied, staring at the rose in the boy's hand. She awkwardly accepted it, seeing as he wouldn't pull his hand away until she did. "I see, are you new here, princess?" The boy asked her, smiling in a princely way.

"Yes, I'm trying to find the office, but I seemed to have gotten a bit lost, do you mind pointing me in the direction? I mean, if it's no trouble," Tohru replied, looking around at the grand hall she was in. "Even better, I'll escort you dear. I lovely lady like yourself shouldn't walk alone if she doesn't know her way." The boy replied as he extended his hand for her.

"By the way, what's your name Princess?" He asked her as she accepted the gratitude, placing her hand in his. "Oh! I'm sorry, that was rude of me! I'm Tohru Honda!" Tohru replied, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Princess Tohru. My name is Tamaki Suou." Tamaki said. "It's very nice to meet you! But please, you can just call me Tohru!" Tohru replied, smiling. "Alright, what year are you in, Tohru?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm in my second year! What about you?" Tohru asked, tilting her head slightly. "I'm in the second year to! Maybe we'll have some of the same classes!" Tamaki replied. "That would be great!" Tohru beamed. _How amazing! I have a new friend! His personality is a bit different than Yuki and Kyo's though,_ the thought of her old friends saddened her, making her look to her feet. Tamaki noticed this small action and looked at her curiously. "What's wrong Tohru?" He asked her.

"Just miss my old friends is all," Tohru replied with a sigh. "I see, I bet they were lovely." Tamaki said. "They were! They were the best friends anyone could ask for! They treated me like family, letting me stay at their home when I had nowhere to go, and bringing me back when I left. They cared about me so much, I was so lucky to have them in my life, and so thankful to!" Tohru replied, smiling as she thought about all the nice things Yuki, Kyo and Shigure did for her.

"Will they visit you at all?" Tamaki asked. "No, I don't think I'll ever see them again," Tohru replied sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that." Tamaki said. Suddenly, Tohru felt two arms go around her shoulders. "Well, well, who's this poor girl the Boss has trapped?" Someone said from the left side of her. She looked over her shoulder to see a ginger haired boy smiling down at her. "This is Princess Tohru Honda. She's new here, and I'm showing her to the office." Tamaki replied.

"Well then, nice to meet you. Has Tamaki started calling _you_ his daughter too?" A boy from the right side of her said. Tohru looked up to see the same ginger haired boy as before, but then she got confused. She looked on both sides of her, seeing the same boy twice. "Twins!" She exclaimed, getting devilish smiles from the two. "Yes, these two are first years here at Ouran. Hikaru and Kauru, the Hitachiin twins." Tamaki replied.

"Hikaru, Kauru, who are you bothering this time?" A voce said from down the hall. "Haruhi!" Tamaki said happily, staring at a brunette running down the hall. _This one is a girl,_ Tohru thought, staring at the girl in a blue suit. "Hello there, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Are you new here?" Haruhi asked, giving Tohru her "Natural rookie" smile. "Hi there Miss Fujioka! I'm Tohru!" Tohru replied, bowing. "M-M-Miss?! No, no, Haruhi here is complete boy!" Tamaki stammered nervously. Tohru tilted her head in confusion as to why she'd lie.

All the signs of Haruhi being a girl were there, she had huge eyes just like hers, except brown, and even though they were small, Tohru could tell she had breasts from her slightly rounded chest. "You don't have to keep any secrets from me, I kept a secret about most of Yuki's family." Tohru assured them, although using Yuki's name saddened her, making the corners of her smile fidget a bit. "Its fine, Senpai. I trust her. Yes, you're correct, I am a girl." Haruhi told Tohru with a smile.

Tohru smiled back, but only to have it disappear when she saw almost everyone's eyes on her. The girls seemed to be staring at her with envy, while the guys stared at her thinking how cute she was. Almost every boys thoughts were the same, _that girl is so cute, I wonder what her name is._ Tohru looked a bit uncomfortable with being the center of attention. She couldn't think of anything to do, and found herself waving, which made the boys blush.

Tamaki found jealousy growing inside him, although he couldn't figure out why. He loved Haruhi, didn't he? So why was he growing jealous of boys taking a liking to Tohru? He had no idea why, all he knew is he wanted to get Tohru out of there. His face a bit red, he shot glares to all the boys before looking to his friends. "Alright, nice introductions, but we need to get to the office for Tohru's class schedule." Tamaki growled, not really meaning to, as he grabbed Tohru's hand and gently pulled her down the hall.

"Was I the only one who caught that?" Hikaru asked, looking to his twin. "Nope, Boss was jealous. I think he may be taking an extra special liking to the new girl." Kauru replied. "That's good. Maybe he'll stop asking me out then. C'mon, let's get to class." Haruhi replied. The twins laughed as the three of them walked down the opposite way from the other two.

Tamaki pulled the girl farther until he stopped at the office, where he turned to the confused brunette. "Tohru, if anything happens and any boys do anything you don't like, I want you to tell me, alright?" Tamaki told her seriously. "Uh, o-okay," Tohru replied. "Good, now let's go speak with my father." Tamaki said, lightening the mood. "F-F-Father?!" Tohru exclaimed, confused as Tamaki pulled her into the office. "Yep, my dad works here, he's in charge of schedules and other student things." Tamaki replied with a smile.

Tohru didn't have time to respond as Tamaki pulled her toward his Father's office. They entered without knocking, which Tohru thought was okay, since this man was apparently Tamaki's father. Mr. Suou only lifted his head, and smiled when he saw his son. "Tamaki! You almost never visit me at school! How is everything with the Host Club? And how's Haruhi?" He said, letting his eyes fall to the brunette beside him. "Who's this young lady you've got with you?" He asked, smiling brightly at Tohru.

"This is Princess Tohru Honda. She's new here, and needs her schedule." Tamaki replied. "Oh! Of course! You're the one that Mr. Akito Sohma paid for!" Mr. Suou exclaimed, digging in his drawers. "Y-Yes, that would be me," Tohru replied, unable to help the stutter from hearing Akito's name. Tamaki glanced at her concerned for a second before looking back to his father, who pulled out a piece of paper. "Here you are, young lady, Have a great first day." Mr. Suou said, handing her the schedule.

"Thank you." Tohru replied with a bow before leaving with Tamaki. Mr. Suou smiled when they left, turning to gaze out the window. "Hmm, I might just drop Tamaki out of the race for Miss Fujioka's heart. Let's see how this pans out." He mumbled to himself.

Tamaki pulled Tohru out of the office before stopping and extending his hand. "Is something wrong?" Tohru asked, tilting her head in confusion. "No, I just wanna read your class schedule." Tamaki replied, grabbing the piece of paper from Tohru's hand. He read it before smiling. "What a coincidence. We have all the same classes." He told her before handing the paper back to her and pulling her down the hall once again.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I also hope you enjoy this story as well! Depending on how many reviews I get is how I will update! If this seems to be really popular, I'll try and upload at least twice a day! But if people don't bother with it, then I'll upload barely daily. So if you enjoyed, make sure to let me know! See you next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! And this chapter too! Don't forget to review so that I can figure out how to pace this story!**

Tohru was glad with how the schedule turned out. Not only because she was able to get to know Tamaki some more, but also because if she hadn't been in his classes, she would have gotten lost in a heartbeat. Although with how much Tohru knew about the boy so far, she had a feeling that he would escort her to her classes anyway. Tamaki, however, was not enjoying how much attention Tohru was getting from every boy in school. Every once in a while he'd have to send a death glare to someone and send them running away.

At the end of the day, while Tohru was laughing with Tamaki and heading to her locker, she couldn't help her eyes catching some white hair. _That can't be Hatsuharu, can it? It's impossible,_ she thought, quickening her pace to catch up with the boy. When she got closer, she leapt out to tap the boy on his shoulders. He turned around, revealing Haru's face. "Hatsuharu! What are you doing here?!" Tohru gasped, trying to hold the urge to hug him.

"Well, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and I missed you. We haven't seen you for at least two weeks, and he wanted to try and find you. However, now I'm getting a little worried, we all got separated, and there's _a lot_ of girls around," Haru replied, looking around.

"Oh no! We've got to find everyone before they bump into anybody! Tamaki, will you help us?" Tohru asked the jealous boy. "First off, who is he?" Tamaki asked, glaring at Haru. "My name is Hatsuharu Sohma. A friend of Tohru's. And if you do not help us find the others, then _I_ will personally beat you to a pulp." Haru warned. "Black Haru…" Tohru mumbled, looking to her new friend.

"Um, Tamaki, it might be a good idea to listen to him," Tohru warned, pulling him along while calling for her friends. Soon she spotted purple hair, and ran after it. She grabbed Yuki's shoulder, turning him around to face her. "Miss Honda!" Yuki exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Yuki! I'm so happy to see you!" Tohru replied, smiling brightly at the teen, much to the blonde haired boy's discomfort. "Tama-chan! Haru-chan said you met a new girl! She said she's nice too! And that you were in love with her! Is it true?" A blonde haired boy shouted, who was sitting on top of a tall teenager's shoulders.

This made Yuki glare at Tamaki, and made Tamaki blush. "W-Why would my precious daughter spread such a rumor?! I just met Princess Tohru Honda today!" Tamaki shouted. "Well, as soon as you found out Haru-chan was a girl you fell in love with her! Why would Tohru-chan be any different?" The small boy said, tilting his head. "Uh, Tamaki, I hate to interrupt, but we currently still have four friends of mine to find." Tohru reminded Tamaki, who smiled at Tohru, nodding.

"Of course! Let's go find your friends!" He said, following the girl around while she called for the others. Tohru soon saw Uo and Hana walking around lost. "Uo! Hana!" She shouted, waving. "Tohru!" Uo replied, smiling. "There are three strange boys following you. Who are they?" Hana asked, looking up to the three members of the Host Club. "Oh! This is Tamaki Suou, as for the others, I'm not quite sure," Tohru replied. "I see, have they hurt you at all?" Hana asked. "N-No! Tamaki's been very nice to me!" Tohru replied.

"It's nice to meet you, princess." Tamaki said, extending a rose to Uo. "Who the hell do you think you are, creep?" Uo said, glaring. Tamaki looked heart-broken and pouted in a corner. "Tamaki! Are you alright?!" Tohru exclaimed, running to the blonde worriedly. "Don't worry about him, Tohru-chan! He's always like that!" The small boy reassured her. "By the way, I'm Mitsukuni! But everyone calls me Hunny!" Hunny said with a smile. "This here is Takashi!" He added as he jumped off Mori's shoulders.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you!" Tohru said, smiling and bowing. "Oh yeah! I forgot why we came to look for you! Tama-chan, all your customers are waiting!" Hunny exclaimed. Tamaki stood up from his corner, dashing down the hall. "H-He, went running," Tohru said, dazed. "Yep! That's Tama-chan! No one is more important than his customers!" Hunny replied. For some reason Tohru couldn't figure out, she felt an inch of sadness in her heart from Hunnys words.

"C'mon, Tohru-chan! You need to see the club! Your friends can come too!" Hunny said, smiling. "B-But what about Momiji?" Tohru said, looking around for a small blonde high school teen. "TOHRUUU!" A sudden voice from behind Tohru exclaimed. She turned around, and before anyone could do anything, arms went around Tohru's hips. A poof of smoke appeared, and a few gasps as well. People around Tohru and Momiji coughed and fanned away the air, then their eyes widened when they saw the rabbit in Tohru's arms.

Hunny quickly snatched the rabbit away from Tohru, then began cuddling the animal. "Where did this bunny come from, Tohru-chan?" Hunny asked. "A-Ah, Uh," Tohru stammered. "Did that damn rabbit transform?! Damn it!" Kyo said, running up to meet with everyone else. _Oh Mom, what do I do?! I have no idea what to say!_ Tohru thought as everyone's eyes fell to the rabbit, then Tohru. Unable to think, Tohru grabbed the rabbit, then smiled at the other small blonde. "Y-You said something about a club?" She said. "Yeah! Follow me!" Hunny exclaimed, jumping back on Mori's shoulders. "Miss Honda, what do we do about Momiji?" Yuki asked Tohru. "Ah, if I hold him, he won't transform, right? So all I have to do is cuddle him." Tohru replied.

"Yay!" The small rabbit squealed. "I guess that would work," Yuki said before grabbing Tohru's hand and gently pulling her down the hall. "Hey Yuki?" Tohru asked, looking up to the silver haired boy. "Yes?" Yuki replied. "Why did you come here?" She asked. "I missed you," Yuki replied truthfully. "Yeah, you should have seen the rat at the house. He walks around like a ghost now." Kyo said, smirking, and earning a fist to his face that sent him flying. "Stupid cat." Yuki mumbled, slightly red in the face. "I was just wondering though, because I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Tohru said, looking down.

"Tohru, you leaving us made us hurt inside!" Momiji replied, making Tohru hold the bunny closer. "Guys! We're here!" Hunny exclaimed, stopping in front of a door. The others ran a bit to catch up, and soon stopped by the door that read "Music Room 3". Tohru nearly jumped out of her socks when the doors flung open and Tamaki pulled her inside, along with Yuki, because he still had hold of her hand. "Tohru! Come meet my other guests!" He exclaimed, before noticing Yuki's hand in hers. He glared at the rat before pulling Tohru's hand away gently and pulling her to his couches.

"Hi there, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you." Haruhi said, stepping up to Yuki and the others with her host smile. Everyone's thought matched eachother, _Girl, dress as a guy?_ But Momiji didn't care, he jumped in the girls arms before he transformed into a naked human boy. "Oh, where'd the rabbit come from?" Haruhi asked, trying to put Momiji down, but only succeeded in having him crawl farther up to her neck. "T-T-That's mine!" Tohru stammered, holding her arms out for Momiji to jump in, and untangling her hands from Yuki and Tamaki's. Momiji jumped happily in her open arms.

"What's his name?" Haruhi asked, petting Momiji's head. "N-Name?" Tohru stammered. "Momiji." Yuki answered simply. "Oh, that's a strange name for a rabbit." Haruhi said, looking down at Momiji. "I named him, he was a birthday gift for Tohru." Yuki replied. Tohru was shocked with how simply he could lie, she could never pull this off in a million years. "Oh, okay," Haruhi replied, picking back up the tray she had put down and walking away, serving tea to the costumers.

Tohru looked around nervously, there were a lot of girls here, and a lot of Sohma's, that is not a good recipe, unless you were trying to make disaster. "Y-Yuki, there are a lot of girls here," Tohru stammered, looking to her friend. "So, there are more girls at Kaibara High." Yuki replied, smiling at Tohru. She smiled back at him before turning to watch the others at work. "Miss Honda, I really missed you." Yuki said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence. "I missed you too Yuki, all of you." She replied, smiling once again and cuddling the rabbit in her arms.

"Momiji, try not to talk, okay? Just, be a rabbit." Yuki instructed Momiji, who nodded silently. "Well, well well, I thought you guys were late. I never thought you'd be stupid enough to actually go against my orders." The voice from behind them made Tohru freeze. A hand went over her shoulder, yanking her to face them. Tohru's eyes widened more as they met with Akito's.

 **Cliffy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it was a bit longer than the others, but it should be good nonetheless! See you next chapter, and please review!**


End file.
